The present invention relates to firearms, and, more particularly, to devices for securing firearms.
Because firearms are valuable, and potentially dangerous when in the wrong hands, many devices have been proposed over the years for securing firearms or otherwise limiting unauthorized access thereto. Many of these devices, e.g., gun safes and electronic firearm safety systems, are cumbersome and/or expensive. Simpler alternatives, like the ubiquitous locking trigger guard, are effective for their intended purpose, but do not prevent the firearm from being spirited away or loaded with ammunition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,786 to Fischer attempts to solve these problems by providing a locking, wall-mounted gun enclosure. The enclosure is generally tube-like (i.e., it is longitudinally hollow with top and bottom openings), and comprises a U-shaped housing with a door. A push-button combination lock is affixed to the door, which has upper and lower extension flaps for partially covering the enclosure""s top and bottom openings when the door is closed. To secure a firearm, the door is opened, the firearm is placed inside, the door is closed, and the combination lock is locked. The firearm extends through the enclosure, and is prevented from being vertically removed from the enclosure by the extension flaps.
The gun enclosure disclosed in Fischer suffers from certain drawbacks, the main one being that the enclosure is very large and bulky. More specifically, because the gun is only secured about its mid-section (from the stock to past the trigger guard), the enclosure has to be relatively long so as to support the firearm and to prevent the gun from being used as a lever to pry the enclosure off the wall. Also, to accommodate the lock and the extension flaps, which have to be fairly wide to be strong enough to resist tampering, the enclosure likewise has to be rather wide. This makes the enclosure difficult to mount, expensive, and unattractive. Additionally, a goodly portion of the firearm is covered (detracting from the firearm""s appearance), and because the firearm""s trigger guard rests against the lower extension flap, the trigger guard is prone to being scratched and damaged.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an economical wall-mounted locking system for firearms that prevents unauthorized use of the firearm, and that prevents the firearm from being removed from a chosen location.
Another primary object is to provide a wall-mounted locking system for firearms that has a small footprint, and that displays the firearm in an attractive manner.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wall-mounted locking system for firearms wherein the firearm cannot be loaded with ammunition when secured.
A wall-mounted locking system is disclosed for economically, attractively, and securely holding firearms. A first preferred embodiment of the locking system comprises an enclosure or xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d having a wall-mounted base plate with a breech hook and hinged primary and secondary latch doors. The primary latch door carries a locking mechanism, which is dimensioned to pass through a hole or cut-out provided in the secondary latch door. Additionally, a barrel ring is mounted to the wall above the base plate.
To secure a firearm, a barrel of the firearm is inserted through the barrel ring, and the firearm is positioned next to the base plate so that the breech hook engages the firearm""s ejection port (breech). This holds the firearm in place against the base plate, and prevents the firearm from being loaded with ammunition. The primary and secondary latch doors are then swung closed so that the locking mechanism passes through the cutout, enclosing the firearm, and the locking mechanism is locked. The breech hook prevents the firearm from being vertically removed from the enclosure, and the barrel ring prevents the firearm from being wrenched from the base plate.
Other preferred embodiments of the locking system replace the barrel ring with a muzzle hook, have different latch door configurations, and provide enclosures for multiple firearms.